


Secrets of the andrews

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie - Freeform, Betty - Freeform, Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/M, FP, Riverdale, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie & reader, archie andrews & reader - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, archie andrews x reader - Freeform, archie andrews/reader - Freeform, archie x reader, archie/reader - Freeform, fp jones & reader, fp jones - Freeform, fp jones x reader - Freeform, fp jones/reader - Freeform, geraldine grundy/archie, jughead & reader, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones & reader - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, jughead jones x reader - Freeform, jughead jones/reader - Freeform, jughead x reader - Freeform, jughead/reader - Freeform, serpents, southside serpents, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when the core four notice Archie and y/n's weird behaviour ever since the fourth of July, is it because of each other? or two separate people? when the dark truth comes out, jughead comforts y/n.





	Secrets of the andrews

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! :) much love  
> ~charlatte

Jughead Veronica and Betty started noticing weird behaviour in the Andrews twins, they both started skipping classes and not meeting their friends when they were supposed too, they seemed to be lying more and more to the people around them and started detaching from the world around them.

They all decided they needed an emergency meeting, and y/n and Archie Andrews must attend at pops.

They ended up showing up late Archie being 15 minutes late, and y/n being 20

"Okay guys we need to talk," Betty started,

"You two have been so weird lately, always being late, detaching yourselves from the world around you, and so oblivious to everything around you, so what's going on with you two?" Veronica continued.

"Guys what are you talking about? We're perfectly fine, where is this coming from?" Y/n asked clearly lying.

"You guys can cut the act, something is clearly wrong, it started the Fourth of July, so would anyone care to explain?" Jughead started.

Y/n was clearly angered so she stood up, "of your not going to listen to me im leaving," she said angrily. She stormed out of the diner upset and they didn't see her at lunch the next day because she didn't want to be around them.

•

archie walked over to jughead who was on his front steps,

"what's up jug?" Archie asked innocently.

"whats up is that I saw you, Archie, in the music room-" Jughead started but was then interrupted by a frantic Archie,

"keep it down my dad is inside," Archie pointed to his door,

"I'm trying to help you dude, I'm trying to be your friend here-"jughead paused as he was explaining.

"even though we aren't anymore," jughead looked at Archie clearly upset. archie's mouth opened to say something but was cut off by Jughead.

"how long?-" Jughead asked, "you and grundy?"

"the fourth of July," Archie sighed. and he continued after a pause.

"I like her," he said, then jugheads eyes widened shocked at what he just said.

"so I'm assuming she's the reason you've been acting weird since summer?" he asks still trying to comprehend the situation.

"one of them..." Archie explains.

"there's more?!" Jughead asks shocked.

"We were actually there on July fourth-" he pauses. "we heard a gunshot- the gunshot-" Archie continued.

"dude you have to tell someone," he steps forward.

"no, I cant, you can't either if people find out about grundy-" Archie started to explain before jughead interrupted.

"Archie! a kid is dead! and you're worried about- about some cougar!" jughead yelled, but Archie clearly offended and stepped in.

"Hey! don't call her that; she's not like that, she actually cares about me,"

"stab in the dark, I'm guessing she cares more about herself, she's the one telling you not to say anything, right?" Archie sighed, knowing that he's right deep down.

"look, I saw you guys, she's messing with you man, and she's messing with your mind." jughead continued trying to knock some sense into Archie.

"what the hell do you know about it jughead?! or about me even?" Archie snapped at his best friend. jughead shook his head,

"nothing, but I used to know this guy once, Archie Andrews, he wasn't perfect but, he always tried to do the right thing at least," Jughead said disappointed trying to walk away, but Archie stopped him.

"jug... if you tell anyone about this..." Archie paused.

"what?- what are you going to do?-" jughead aksed, worrying Archie. their attention was soon diverted to the door in which had opened to reveal Archie's father, Fred Andrews.

"hey, jug? are you coming in? I got takeout from pop's-" he asked kindly.

"actually- he was just leaving," Archie spoke for him, jughead shook his head and left making his way home.

when he was about ten feet away he heard sobs and the sound of his father's voice, he stopped and hid behind a bush to listen in.

"FP, they're catching on, I don't think we can keep this going anymore, at least for now," he heard a female voice speak, before continuing to sob.

"Hey, hey don't cry baby girl," jughead watched as he put an arm around the girl, and was revealed to be y/n Andrews. his mouth dropped, he was shocked seeing his other childhood best friend with his father.

"-it's all going to be okay," FP spoke pushing her red hair out of he face, "maybe it is best we stay low for a while, but that doesn't mean we're over," he spoke softly to her, which sickened jughead.

"but I don't want to, FP, I think I really do love you, and I don't want to let you go-" her lip began to quiver.

"you've given me everything, and- and you make my life so much better, and there is only so much time and I don't want to waste it without you," she said with sobs in between her words. all of this shocked jughead, so Archie with grundy, and y/n with his dad, just perfect.

"I know baby girl, let's just give it a week, and see how things go, you can still always text me, ill still be here for you," he spoke holding her tight. she then hugged him tightly, causing him to laugh. "haha, slow it down baby girl, remember everything will be okay, I have to go, in case jug comes back, but ill text you tonight, I know how lonely you get," he said causing her to smile.

he then kissed her on the forehead causing her to giggle and then she got on her tippy toes and kissed him for about a minute, she wanted to savor him. when they pulled apart, he wiped her tears away and spoke.

"I love you baby girl, ill see you soon," he whispered to her.

"I love you too, goodnight," she kissed him one last time before walking off not seeing Jughead.

jughead then made a crucial decision not to confront her, at least not yet, he was too shocked about what his dad had done.

//

"y/n what's wrong?" Archie asked as she walked his room.

"nothing, I'm just tired, ill see you tomorrow," she said sadly.

she walked to her room and spent an hour texting FP before falling asleep.

//

it had been a few weeks since Jughead made the shocking discovery about the Andrews twins. he had confided in betty, he needed to tell someone, and he trusted her, but then betty's nosey mom ended up spilling the secrets.

betty came home one day, and when she went into her room, she saw her mom reading her diary. "Elizabeth Cooper, is this true?" her mother asked sternly.

"what are you talking about?" Betty asked. then her mother cleared her throat and began to read,

"dear diary, Jughead came to me with the discovery of Archie sleeping with ms. grundy, and y/n in a relationship with FP, what a small world. how do such things come about?" her mother spoke and betty's heart rate increased, Jughead would kill her. betty stood silently in shock.

"well, is it?" her mother pressured her. betty was scared of her mother so she came clean.

"yes," she said quietly with a sigh.

her mother stood up and grabbed her wrist and they walked to Andrew's house next door. betty pleaded her mother not to do it, but she didn't listen.

her mother frantically knocked on their door until Fred opened it. "what do you want Alice?" Fred asked annoyed.

"it's about your kids, I'm afraid they are in danger." Alice over exaggerated.

"what in the hell are you talking about Alice?" Fred asked cluelessly about their kids' double lives.

"Archie is sleeping with a teacher, and y/n is in a relationship with FP," Alice said straight to the point. friend's jaw dropped, and he seemed skeptical.

"yeah right, your delusional" Fred rolled his eyes.

"Betty, tell him," Alice told her daughter. betty looked down, then into Fred's eyes.

"Mr. Andrews, it is true, unless jughead is lying, which he doesn't do." she quietly spoke. fred's eyes widened of the thought of his perfect children doing such things.

"Archie and y/n get down here!" Fred yelled feeling the room spinning.

"come in I guess," Fred sighed, stepping out of the doorway letting them in as his kid's made their way down the stairs. they stood there realizing this wasn't going to be a friendly situation.

"yeah?" Archie spoke as his breath caught in his throat,

"I'm starting with you Archie, is it true your sleeping with a teacher?" the children's eyes widened at the confrontation, and y/n looked at Archie shocked.

"yes," Archie shifted his eyes downwards with a sigh.

"why would you do that?" Fred asked unqualified for this conversation.

"can we not do this in front of them," Archie asked looking at the coopers.

"enough said, hope this information helped," Alice said dragging her daughter out the house closing the door behind her.

"so, care to explain?" Fred spoke sternly.

"I know, this isn't an excuse but, she got into my head and I wasn't thinking, I thought she cared about me, but last week I ended things with her," Archie said not giving eye contact.

"now you y/n, is it true your in a 'relationship' with FP?" Fred asked air quoting relationship.with his fingers. then Archie looked up at her and his eyes widened at what came out of his father's mouth.

"what are you talking about, of course not," she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"young lady, do not use that tone with me, and I know you better than anyone else, I know your lying, so just talk to me," Fred said empathetically, hoping to seem less intimidating, he never wanted to wants to hurt his daughter.

"fine, only when Archie leaves," she looked over at Archie clearly confused by the situation. archie lifted up his arms almost in defense and talked.

"I'll leave then," he spoke heading upstairs, without his father asked. when Archie was gone Fred spoke.

"Okay, let's sit and talk," he said to y/n. they both sat down across from each other, and she crossed her legs, uncomfortable about what he was going to say.

"so? how did this even happen?" Fred said less intimidating, she sighed and began to speak.

"I couldn't talk about what happened to anyone, and every day is living hell for me, and he made it so much better, I could tell him anything, and he swore his secrecy, he also comforted me when I needed it the most." she began.

"Wait, back up, what do you mean 'what happened'?" Fred asked concerned.

"remember when I went to visit mom for two weeks?" she asked.

"in the summer? yeah," he confirmed.

"well, she has a boyfriend, and he did things to me-" she paused starting to tear up, "things I didn't want," she spoke starting to cry. fred then shocked about what she said, got up and sat beside her, and hugged her hard.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think mom moved on, I didn't want to hurt you, and I couldn't tell mom because she loved him, and I would ruin the only bit of happiness she had in her life." she sobbed out. fred held her tighter, and he felt himself start to tear up.

"Honey, none of that's true," he started.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," he sobbed out.

//

"honey, I think its best if you stay away from FP okay?" he said as they finished up their conversation.

"why?" she asked cluelessly.

"because it's just not right, and if you saw him as more of a father figure, and not just as a man, that's what I'm here for," he spoke. that's when y/n realized she saw FP as a father figure, and how wrong it was.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask, you didn't sleep with him right?" her father asked, and for some reason, she laughed.

"Oh god no," she spoke causing him relief.

"Okay then, how about we all have a movie night, and I'll get pop's?" Fred asked with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, but can I get pop's?" she asked, "there is someone I need to talk to, and no, it's not FP," she added.

"Okay honey,"

//

she tapped her fingers, waiting for Jughead, she couldn't believe what she was going to say to him.

she heard the bell of the door ring and looked up to see Jughead, who turned his head and locked eyes with her. he then made his way to the booth and sat down confused at what she wanted to talk about.

"Jughead before you say anything, let me explain. I am so so so so so sorry, this was all my fault, I swear, what happened between your dad and me was basically platonic, if that's what your thinking, he helped me through a rough time in my life, and I couldn't talk to anyone about what happened to me a while back, but he was almost like a therapist, yes, we did get close, but I really just almost saw him as a father figure, so please don't be mad at your dad, he was just there for me, im the one who instigatated it. and I never wanted to say this, but Jughead, I know you may be disgusted and think I'm an actual whore for saying this but, I still like you, and I know your probably disgusted because of me and your dad but I really just needed to let that off my chest, I'm again so so so so sorry for what I did you must be so hurt, and I'm sorry." she blabbed on and on to him, finally feeling a sense of closure.

his eyes widened at what she just said.

"um okay- first of all, what happened to you? I promise I will keep it a secret," he spoke taking her hand in his.

"when I went to see my mom over the summer, her boyfriend, did things to me," she spoke looking down and the round scars on both her wrists.

"oh my god y/n, are you okay?" he spoke shocked. but then he followed her gaze to her wrists.

"holy shit, did he do that to you?" he took her hands in his and ran his fingers along her scar.

she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. he then stood up and sat beside her on the both hugging her.

"and y/n I'm not hurt, or upset, and I definitely don't think you're a whore, and most of all I think I understand why you went to my dad because you couldn't go to yours, right?" he asked sweetly. she looked into his eyes and nodded wiping away a tear.

"and if I'm going, to be honest as well, I really like you too, and I was just a bit shocked because at first, I thought it wasn't just platonic, ya know?" he asked taking his hands in her again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"don't be sorry," he said to her.

"hey look at me," he continued, that's when they looked each other in the eyes and he leaned in, and they kissed, him holding her scars making her feel special in some way.


End file.
